User talk:Gunman6
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Gunman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thief12 (Talk) 05:47, October 31, 2012 :Ohla, Thief12! I'm on the 24 wikia also and I recognized your name. I'll be glad to ask a few questions about image policy and like the 24 wikia, I was wondering if we could add material like list of memorable moments from Mackey's world, betrayal scenes, list of deaths, expand the actor's filmography (if any exists) and again try to elaborate more on key episodes without giving away anything too spoiler-like.Gunman6 (talk) 06:12, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Rollback rights Hi! I appreciate your countless efforts and edits to this Wiki. Considering I only have time for a few edits here and there, your contributions are deeply valued. I just granted you Rollback rights, which will allow you to quickly revert vandalism and bad faith edits. Remember to use it only in those cases, and not to undo other changes. This is just a small step towards maybe granting you admin rights in the near future. Thanks and keep up the good work! Thief12 (talk) 18:52, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Many thanks, I don't think we'll have any of those issues but thank you for allowing me to help out all the more with that additional tool. :)Gunman6 (talk) 19:03, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I know. But it just felt like the right step towards a bigger role later. Thief12 (talk) 19:11, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Excellent. Gunman6 (talk) 19:14, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Hi. I'm starting to go through all the pictures in the wiki to properly categorize them. Since you've contributed so many pictures, I'd like to ask the following for future uploads: * If possible, upload a ".jpg" file, instead of a ".gif" or ".png" file. * Use a descriptive name for the image that includes the episode from which it comes (i.e. "1x01 Vic and Terry.jpg") * Fill a description of the picture to know which characters are being featured, and if possible include the episode from which it comes (i.e. "Vic Mackey with Terry Crowley, episode: "Pilot") * Add at least one category, preferably for the episode from which the picture comes. You can either use the Category box on the left part of the screen, or the bottom area where Categories go. Examples of categories are: "Images (Pilot)" or "Images (Vic Mackey)". Be advised that as I go through the pictures that are actually in the Wiki, I might have to delete duplicates, pictures that are extremely similar, others that are simply unused, or of bad quality. Thanks in advance. Thief12 (talk) 17:07, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Totally understood. Yeah, I could've sworn I uploaded .jpg quality images but apparently that wasn't the case with all of them.--Gunman6 (talk) 17:44, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Louella picture Would it be possible to remove your video capture of Louella. What is that going to take? Or can I give you a crop of this image? She has a young daughter and is really depressed about this photo being on the internet. Google is picking it up as the first image. She isn't naked in that scene, she has pasties and naked underwear on. :::First of all, please sign your signature so I know who I'm talking to. Secondly, there isn't any risqué picture and your children shouldn't be on this wikia anyway as it's for an R-rated television show not aimed at children.--Gunman6 (talk) 04:58, February 5, 2015 (UTC) New categories I don't think this excessive categorization of family members is necessary. Most of those categories will only link to 3-4 characters, at best, most of which are already linked at the character's infobox. I don't really see the benefit of it, so let's discuss it before you go on with such a massive change. Thief12 (talk) 23:25, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :It's true that the families are rather minor and that the only big family was Claudette Wyms' family. I'm not going to add any more categories.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:45, August 30, 2015 (UTC)